


Intervention

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angels, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crawford gets to bare his soul. Whether he wants to or not.





	Intervention

"I knew this was going to happen," Crawford sighed as the lift ground to a halt and the lights flickered.

"Did you, dear?" Aziraphale said. "And you got in the lift anyway?"

Crawford frowned. That did seem a little strange now that he thought about it. He realised two things as he took out his phone to call Schuldig. The first was that his phone didn't seem to be working, and the second was that the middle-aged man in the lift with him had taken what he said at face value. He looked up sharply.

"It'll move again when we've had a little chat," Aziraphale said soothingly. "You're not claustrophobic, are yo-- now, that's just rude. Stop that!"

Crawford found his fingers opening and the gun falling harmlessly to the floor. _Telepath_ , he thought. _Schuldig, help me, dammit!_

"He's busy," Aziraphale said, bending to gather up the gun. He winced as his knees creaked, and efficiently unloaded it, slipping the bullets into his pocket. "Don't worry, my associate doesn't bite. Er, usually." He smiled a friendly and terrible smile. "Now, dear. You and I are going to discuss why killing people is wrong."

Crawford swallowed. He could see this wasn't a conversation he was getting out of.


End file.
